1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power storage system that controls multiple storage battery units, and the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among technologies relating to a power storage system that controls multiple storage battery units is a technology disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-096918. A controller disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-096918 performs cell balancing or module balancing.